Wearable absorbent articles include diapers and incontinence garments. Many wearable absorbent articles include outer covers, which form the outsides of the articles. It can be useful to make outer covers from stretchable materials, which can be extended in size. For example, a wearable absorbent article with a stretchable outer cover can be extended to fit a range of wearer sizes. A stretchable outer cover can also be extended to conform to a wearer's body as the wearer moves. Many wearable absorbent articles also include absorbent core assemblies to receive, contain, and absorb bodily wastes.
In order to provide structural integrity and support to an absorbent core assembly, the assembly can be joined to an outer cover. Unfortunately, if an absorbent core assembly is poorly joined to a stretchable outer cover, then the wearable absorbent article may not perform well. An absorbent core assembly that is overjoined to a stretchable outer cover may limit the degree to which the outer cover can be extended. The wearable absorbent article may look unattractive or feel uncomfortable. An absorbent core assembly that is under-joined to a stretchable outer cover may become improperly positioned within the article. An improperly positioned core assembly may extend out beyond a waist edge of the article, so the article looks unattractive. Also, an improperly positioned core assembly may have difficulty containing bodily wastes, resulting in leaks.